projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Rikiya Busujima
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Rikiya Busujima. Like the other solo characters, he has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Rikiya Intro *Aren't you afraid of dying...? *Let's get started. You know what we have to do, right? *It must be my destiny to keep fighting. *The word you're looking for is "ominous". *Fine, I'll do my part. *I see. I think I can understand. *Don't throw your life away recklessly. *Be careful. The enemy is surrounded by a sinister energy. *This is a dangerous omen. The evil energy here is strong. *Don't take your eyes off the enemy no matter what. Solo Begin *Leave it to me. *Evildoers, be warned! *Our opening will be fatal. *Time for Busujima techniques! *I must complete the job. *Evil spirit, be gone. *Sorry, I have no pity. *I must pursue the mission. *I have a bad feeling about this. *I will take this job. Solo Finish *Explode to the heavens, Fireworks! *Busujima Fireworks, Ooooh! *I will purge the essence of this evil! *Busujima-style... Fireworks! *Eat this! *Time to pick up the pieces. *Just wait for the fireworks! *I mean you no malice. Forgive me! *Busujima techniques, Fireworks! *Now I will drive away evil! Victory *Rest easy. The evil surrounding you has vanished. *Don't let your guard down. Misfortune awaits around every corner. *It seems we have no choice but to improve as we go. *We won. Luck was on our side it seems. *Evil spirit, return to the world from whence you came! *The evil presence is gone... We're done here. Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Akira: So your Busujima style focuses on sending ki into your opponents? Sounds interesting. Rikiya: Akira, if you truly think so...then I wouldn't mind teaching you. Pai: Don't do it. A Tetsuzanko that makes your opponents blow up would be too dangerous. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Rikiya: You should not rely upon guns alone. You must train your bodies to become weapons as well. Chris: I couldn't agree more. I need to keep working on my fighting skills. Jill: That’s true, but just don’t start spinning around or shooting flames everywhere. Victory Jill: Phew…mission complete, for now. Rikiya: This is still far from over. Chris: There’s no telling what will happen next. But that’s just part of our job description, eh Jill? Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Rikiya: I must put an end to this evil...no, bewitching energy! Morrigan: Really? The enemy doesn't seem so impressive to me. Chun-Li: Morrigan, I think he might be sensing you. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Rikiya: Demitri…The evil emanating from you is overwhelming. Demitri: So, you can feel the power flowing within me! Dante: Hey, anybody could tell with an aura like yours. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Frank: Shall we begin? Hsien-Ko, hand me a mannequin and a lawn mower. Rikiya: I need a drill and guitar case, quickly! Hsien-Ko: H-Hold on now, there are limits to what even my sleeves can hold! Victory Frank: Compared to zombie hordes, special forces, and psycopaths that was nothing. Rikiya: Yes, compared to undead soldiers and mutants. Hsien-Ko: Just what sort of crazy lives do you two lead? Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Rikiya: There is an ominous stench to this battle... Erica: What?! Well it wasn't me! Gemini: Wow, that was just plain bad... Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Rikiya: Hm? This evil presence...! Kaguya: W-Where? Is this bad guy really so powerful? Haken: Well, the princess' body is evil in a certain sense. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Sakura: Our foe reeks of death and destruction... Rikiya: An ominous stench indeed. Be careful, you two. Ichiro: We never back down, no matter what we may face! Category:Quotes Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Rikiya: Jin Kazama. Can you restrain the evil energy within you? Xiaoyu: Jin's strong, so don't worry! I'm here too! Jin: Why am I alway surrounded by people who can't mind their own business? Category:Quotes Kite & BlackRose Intro BlackRose: I wonder if I can meet the real me with this body. Rikiya: Data enters the real world, while your real body becomes data... Kite: That distinction may be all but gone now... Kogoro & Mii Intro Rikiya: There is a sinister stench in the air. What do you think, Kogoro? Kogoro: M’lady’s perfume is intense. To a sinister level. Mii: Hey! You’re supposed to say it’s a wonderful fragrance! Victory Mii: An easy win! That’s why they call me a goddess of good fortune ♪ Rikiya: Oh really? The foul stench has yet to disappear… Kogoro: I’ve never heard anyone call her that either, but m’lady seems happy so let’s leave it at that. KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro Rikiya: T-elos, the evil I sense in you is very powerful, but there is something hollow to it. T-elos: What's that supposed to mean!? Don't piss me off! KOS-MOS (Mary): That hollowness might be something we share now. Kurt & Riela Intro Rikiya: I’ve got an ominous feeling about this. Be on your guard. Riela: Could he be talking about me? I have been called the Grim Reaper before… Kurt: You’re getting into bad habits again, Riela. Be more confident in yourself. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Reiji: Let's see what an AMS agent can do in action. Rikiya: Unfortunately I can't use the Busujima figure-four lock on this enemy... Xiaomu: That's not something you learned in the AMS! But, do you still think you could teach it to me? Victory Xiaomu: I'm one step closer to my dream of building Busujima Island! Rikiya: Yep, we just have to take things one step at a time. Reiji: Hold on now. I've never heard that project before. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Ryu: I've noticed your Busujima techniques also use ki like ours. Rikiya: ...I would be willing to teach you the Busujima Figure-Four Lock. Ken: No, just keep it related to moves that use ki. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Rikiya: Soma, you should not brood so much. You'll only attract negative energy to yourself. Soma: I'm always like this. And I'm not brooding over anything. Alisa: I think he's just trying to tell you to be a bit more pleasant. Toma & Cyrille Intro Rikiya: Toma, how do you view the path of the sword? Toma: I'm not too sure, but I'll make sure to use this Holy Sword right! Cyrille: That's a decent answer coming from Toma. Victory Rikiya: Those swords of yours have an ominous air to them. Toma: The Shining Force are holy swords. They can't be ominous. Cyrille: But when you consider what these swords have caused, he may be right... X & Zero Intro Rikiya: I feel a powerful evil presence…We must be cautious. Zero: Does he have some sort of sensors that we don’t? X: Just an ability we Reploids don’t have. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Rikiya: There is a powerful evil presence in the air…Be careful, you two. Estelle: We’ll be fine♪ You guys are so strong, after all! Yuri: I think her innocence might be just as dangerous… Zephyr & Leanne Intro Zephyr: The best gun is the one you’re most familiar with. Rikiya: If worst comes to worst, you can also destroy your enemies with ki. Leanne: Not everyone can do that, you know… Category:Quotes